


Lost and Found

by zeroism



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroism/pseuds/zeroism
Summary: "Even though I'd just found you, I nearly lost you."





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a different caintzar fic but the update punched me in the face please save me. obviously, spoilers for main story 108-110  
> (I left it a little vague because it's kinda unclear whether the idelva trio + enforcers were on the grandcypher or not......)

The second the bedroom door closes behind them, a heavy atmosphere fills the room.

Finally, for the first time in the last few days, a chance to breathe, to think, to rest. Surely, there's much they have to talk about, but most of all—

"Reinhardtzar," Cain calls, and that's all he manages before falling silent again. Reinhardtzar can't see what kind of expression he's making, with Cain's back turned towards him, but he could easily guess.

He responds with a sound of acknowledgement and a nod he knows Cain can't see. "...Cain," he adds after a moment of silence, crossing his arms; he doesn't exactly know what to do with his hands.

"We're alive," Cain notes, voice fairly neutral. Maybe it was his imagination, but Reinhardtzar thinks his shoulders are trembling.

"Against all odds, yes," Reinhardtzar adds gravely, "we are."

When Cain finally turns around, Reinhardtzar almost wishes he hadn't. His expression is far worse than he'd imagined, and he can tell exactly what Cain is thinking about.

Loss, and despair.

With eyes downcast, Cain more mumbles than speaks, "Back then, I really thought... you'd died."

"Yeah, no shit," Reinhardtzar grits his teeth, "even I thought I was a goner."

Cain's eyebrows furrow, eyes squinting involuntarily. Reinhardtzar can make out the slight, unnatural shimmer of tears building. Damn it all — of all times for Cain to decide to be sincere. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"We might never see anyone else again," Reinhardtzar points out, kicking himself mentally for the deflection. But their ship plummeting to the bottom of the sky wasn't something he'd forget anytime soon.

"I know. I'm worried too, Tzar," Cain sighs — and Reinhardtzar's heart nearly stops for a second, the nickname catching him off-guard. "But as long as the crew is together, I'm sure we can figure something out. You... That was different. That was..."

Reinhardtzar takes a step closer, but his hands stay crossed. "I know," he replies, then stops for a moment. He's usually so straightforward, but right now, words are much harder to find. "But it could have been you. I couldn't just stand there and let it happen."

"You almost left me," Cain admonishes, and it almost feels lIke when they first met, on opposite sides of the battlefield. "All to protect me... Even though I'd just found you, I nearly lost you."

"You didn't," Reinhardtzar's voice is just a little heavier, a little stronger, "so there's no point in wallowing in regrets now."

Cain shuts his eyes tightly, taking a deep, shaky breath. "...Reinhardtzar," he calls out, voice straining against his throat.

"Cain," he calls back. "I don't regret it. Even if I'd died, saving you would have been worth it."

And yet, somehow, he didn't. The reason why they can call out each other's names right now is because of that.

They survived.

Reinhardtzar feels the hands wrapping around his back before he sees Cain hug him. "Reinhardtzar," he repeats, like a prayer, and buries his face in Reinhardtzar's chest. "Reinhardtzar..."

"Yeah," he replies after a moment, draping one arm over Cain's shoulders, the other gently cradling his head as Reinhardtzar rests his chin on top of it. "Yeah. I'm here, Cain." And he presses closer, breathes deeply into Cain's hair, as if that would untangle the tight knot in his chest. "I'm here."

Reinhardtzar isn't surprised when he finds Cain's lips on his. It was just natural, just _right._

The warmth is a blessing, proof that he'd accomplished what mattered the most. Cain's silver tongue, instead of covering up his true emotions, now laying them bare for Reinhardtzar to take.

And while the words "I love you" were never spoken aloud, their mouths were too busy saying it in other ways, covering every inch of their bodies, implicit with every ragged breath that escaped them on twisted sheets and a borrowed bed.

They're alive, Reinhardtzar realizes when he wakes to Cain's sleeping face and tangled limbs.

He's alive.


End file.
